1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for producing an electrolytic capacitor, and, in more detail, relates to a method for producing an electrolytic capacitor in which an impregnation property of an electrolyte solution into a capacitor element is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with digitalization of electronic devices, compactification, large capacity, and low equivalent series resistance (ESR) in a high frequency range have been required of capacitors used in the electronic devices.
Conventionally, plastic film capacitors, laminated ceramic capacitors, and the like have been used as capacitors for a high frequency range in many cases, however, these capacitors are relatively small in capacity.
Promising candidates as small-sized, large capacity, and low ESR capacitors are electrolytic capacitors including as a cathode material a conductive polymer such as polypyrrole, polythiophene, polyfuran, or polyaniline Proposed is, for example, a capacitor element that includes a dielectric layer-formed anode foil, and a solid electrolyte layer including a conductive polymer as a cathode material, which is provided on the anode foil.
It is pointed out that the electrolytic capacitor as described above is low in withstand voltage characteristics because the electrolytic capacitor is poor in restoration ability of the dielectric layer. Therefore, a technique has been developed for using an electrolyte solution excellent in the restoration ability of a dielectric layer in combination with a solid electrolyte layer. For example,
PTL 1 discloses an electrolytic capacitor obtained by impregnating a solid electrolyte layer with an electrolyte solution.